A problem frequently addressed by digital systems engineers is one in which an analog power drive must be controlled by position orders generated by a centralized or master digital computer. This is particularly true for military applications since many of what were previously all analog fire control systems are being converted to hybrid systems, i.e., a digital fire control computer sending commands to one or more analog power drives. Generally, when considering a hybrid application of this type, a primary concern should be that the master computer is not required to ouput position orders at an excessively high rate, thereby tying up valuable input-output time, particularly if the computer is required to serve more than one power drive at a time. Practical considerations of this nature generally limit the desirable sample rate of these orders to nominally 32 samples per second. However, at this relatively low rate, some difficulty may be encountered in maintaining smooth operation of the system. Studies have shown that to drive a conventional analog servo system of this type with a "raw" 32 samples per second signal, for example, would result in a very rough, if not violent, operation of the power drive resulting in premature component deterioration and an overall poor response. Other existing and proposed approaches to digital control, designed to perform a similar function, typically require sophisticated digital-to-analog interfacing equipment and a significant amount of analog hardware. The interface usually involves some type of data extrapolation scheme and includes provision for digital-to-synchro (or resolver) conversion; the objective of such a device usually being to modify the discrete, low sample-rate orders in such a fashion as to present them to the analog servo loop as a "quasi" continuous signal. These interfacing techniques, and especially the associated analog hardware, are generally particular to each system.